The Love in the Fire
by VEB.DaffodilDaisy
Summary: Brennan is left with fairly severe injuries after a case goes horribly wrong. Can Booth nurse her back to health and cheer her up? It will be better than it sounds. Would I lie to you? No. Take a peek. Slight angst muffled by fluff.
1. Flames

**Hello, everyone. This is not the Violet story so stay tuned for that one. This one may be a tiny bit angsty but don't worry. You know my heart is pure fluff. :)**

**Disclaimer: I think you realise I don't own anything. If I did, things would be A LOT different.**

**I don't have time to proof read right now. Forgive me?**

_

* * *

_

_Love is like a friendship caught on fire. In the beginning a flame, very pretty, often hot and fierce, but still only light and flickering. As love grows older, our hearts mature and our love becomes as coals, deep-burning and unquenchable._

_- _Bruce Lee

* * *

"Dr Brennan, where are you?" Hodgins screamed, choking against the smoke that filled the dimly lit room. Flames licked at his boots as he squinted around for his friend and co-worker, frantically scanning for her amidst the blaze. "Brennan, shout if you can hear me."

Holding his hand over his mouth he stumbled in from the doorway, growing desperate as no reply was echoed. Tears streamed down his cheeks in frustration, realising that he was going to have to leave without her if he wanted to stay alive.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed, "I'm so sorry." Shielding his face with his arm, he braced himself on the door frame before scrambling out over the rubble that had fallen in his path. He knew he would never forgive himself for not finding her, but the thought of never seeing Angela again spurred his legs into action and he ran from the warehouse just as the fire services arrived. Booth was ahead of them, sprinting into the ruins with no sense of protocol or procedure. He had to save her.

* * *

Booth paced outside of her room impatiently, waiting for Angela and the others to arrive. As soon as he heard the artist's strangled sob, he turned around, rushing over to her.

Angela collapsed against him, hugging him to keep herself upright. "How is she?" She looked up at him, staring intently into his eyes to ensure that he told her the truth.

"She's stable, Ange. They won't let me in to see her because I'm not family. Damn it," he cursed, thumping the wall and causing a faint crack to appear in the plastered surface.

Angela grabbed his hand, pulling it towards her. "That won't solve anything, Booth. Try to stay calm. Brennan is going to need someone to take care of her when she wakes up, she's relying on you." Booth's face fell at Angela's words, running a hand through his coarse, brown hair.

"I'll do the best I can, Ange, but I'm going to try to step back. That should be Nick's job. She seems to be happy with him; I can't push him away this time," he whispered brokenly.

Angela dropped his hand and instead rested one of hers against his muscular shoulder. "She loves you, Booth. I know she does. I think even she knows she does. But this is Brennan we are talking about, sweetie, she's terrified. It's much easier for her to date some low life than to admit to herself that she needs someone. Don't let her push you away," Angela pleaded.

"Even if that were true, Ange, we need to ring Nick. Do you have his number?"

"No, but the Jeffersonian does. I'll have them send it over to me," she replied.

She bit her lip after she returned from making a phone call, her eyes filled with tears. "I'm not sure how Bren is going to cope when she sees herself. The doctor said that it's going to take a while to heal."

Booth peered into the small window that looked into her room, gazing at the sleeping anthropologist tenderly. He didn't respond to Angela, instead choosing to trace patterns on the glass with his fingertips.

"I mean, she's still Brennan, right? We love her just the same as we always have. This isn't going to change anything. As long as we make her see that then everything should be fine. I just worry that her opinion of herself…" Angela began, cut off by the appearance of Nick in the waiting room.

Booth turned around, observing the man before him. He was average height with a head of curly, black hair, his face unshaven giving him the look of a painter. He was, in fact, an archaeologist that had worked with Brennan on one of her recent digs, and the two seemed to get along well.

This did not stop Booth from disliking him; Brennan's partner was certain that Nick was just another scumbag who valued Brennan's appearance over her personality and intelligence. Still, Brennan seemed to have brightened up recently and he sure as hell wasn't going to ruin her opportunity to be happy. She deserved that with someone, even if she decided that Booth was not good enough to be that person.

"What the hell happened?" Nick demanded, peeling off his bomber jacket and throwing it over his arm.

"Brennan and Hodgins went to gather evidence relating to some particulates that they found on the remains of Chloe Locke. They also wanted to analyse the magnesium content of some of the plants in her apartment but they were unaware that the assailant was inside the property and he set fire to it, locking the doors to prevent their escape," Angela explained. "Bren hit her head on something and Hodgins was unable to locate her because flames were everywhere. Booth managed to get to her and pull her out but she had already sustained some mild damage to her lungs from the carbon monoxide and her face was..." Angela stopped, unable to continue as a wave of tears overcame her.

Booth encased her in his arms, holding her steady. "Her face was burned on one side," Booth finished for her, waiting for Nick's reaction.

"Burned? How badly are we talking?" Nick frowned, not as sympathetically as Booth had been expecting.

Booth inhaled deeply before answering. "She has second degree burns on the left side of her face. They are fairly severe, the doctor said it could take anything between ten days and a month to heal, though he can't guarantee that there won't be any scarring after that time. See for yourself." Booth gestured to the window with his head, motioning for Nick to look through.

Nick flinched as he saw Brennan, recoiling slightly as movement in her sleep caused her left side to come more clearly into view. Booth pressed on, biting the inside of his cheek. "The damaged area is vulnerable to infection so you'll have to change her dressing at least twice a day to keep it clean…" Nick interjected, causing Booth's eyes to widen and Angela to frown.

"Woah, me? No, no, no. Look, man, this was never something I intended to be in for the long haul. It was just a bit of fun to pass the time. I don't mean to sound like a jerk here, but I certainly didn't intend to get roped into being someone's care giver. No way," Nick stated, holding his hands up in front of him in defence.

Booth's hands clenched into fists at his side and Angela could practically hear his jaw grinding. She pressed a hand against his chest to stop him from hitting Nick, shaking her head at him slightly. She spun around, marching up to Nick and poking her finger at him.

"Get the hell out of here, you hear me? Go. Before one of us does something you'll live to regret," she spat, folding her arms across her chest and trying to suppress the hatred that threatened to brim over. Nick hastily exited the room leaving Angela and Booth utterly astounded by his response.

"You should have let me hit him," Booth hissed, his hands and forehead resting against the cold glass of Brennan's window. "How dare he?"

Angela stood behind him, her lower lip wobbling like a small child's. "He wasn't worth the effort," she whispered, moving next to him so she could see her best friend breathing steadily with the help of a tube.

A few moments later Brennan's doctor hurried over to them, clipboard in hand, offering them a false smile. "All the paperwork has been cleared and Miss Brennan's condition seems to be stabilised. You are free to go in and see her now," he confirmed.

Both grinned with relief. "It's 'Dr.' Brennan," Booth corrected with a smirk, the news leaving him feeling less helpless.

"Duly noted." The doctor scrawled something down onto his clipboard before strolling out of the door to attend to another matter.

"Well," Angela murmured, "the only thing we need to decide now is who has to tell her." Booth nodded weakly, contemplating her statement.

"You should," he said firmly.

* * *

**Please leave a review after reading. You know it helps me to update faster. :)  
The story will be cute and fluffy. I promise.**

**LOVE VEBBIE.**

* * *


	2. Embers

* * *

_Love must be as much a light, as it is a flame._

- Henry David Thoreau

* * *

The first thing that Brennan was aware of as her eyes adjusted to her surroundings was the gentle beeping of a heart monitor. A breathing tube was attached to her mouth which made her feel uncomfortable and almost suffocated.

The walls around her were painted a dull hue. She presumed that at one point they had been white, but years of wear had left them more of a soft grey colour. She knew instantly that she was in a hospital and she recalled being trapped in a fire, though she couldn't recognise the extent of her injuries.

Angela rose from her seat as she noticed her friend beginning to stir, hurrying over to Brennan's right side. "Sweetie, you're awake. Oh, thank god. You've been out for hours," she sniffed, snatching up Brennan's hand and squeezing it tightly.

The nurse entered to check her vitals when she realised that her patient was awake and she removed Brennan's breathing tube. She left swiftly, clearly needed elsewhere as the hospital was understaffed.

Brennan shifted in the bed, trying to prop herself up so she could assess her situation more closely. She noticed that Angela was finding it difficult to look at her directly and her hands flew to her face, immediately sending a ripple of pain surging through her body at her touch.

"Ange, what's wrong with my face?" Brennan whimpered, trying to remain collected but failing miserably.

Angela chewed at her lip furiously, trying to form the right words in her head. "What do you remember?" she whispered. Brennan frowned, finding that it was almost impossible to do so on her left side.

"I was collecting evidence with Hodgins. There was a noise in one of the other rooms and we realised that the suspect was inside with us. Then I just remember a lot of smoke and flames, and then waking up here," Brennan replied, sighing in frustration.

Angela smoothed her hand across her friend's hair, liquid spilling down her cheeks. "You knocked your head on something during the fire," Angela managed, crying raggedly, "Booth managed to get you out but… your face… it got burned."

Brennan's eyes widened in horror as she absorbed the reality of her condition. She took a few moments to compose herself before she spoke. "Please can you get me a mirror?" Brennan requested bravely.

"Are you sure you are ready for that?" Angela asked quietly. She wasn't sure that it was such a good idea.

"Just get me the damn mirror," Brennan snapped. Tears threatened her own eyes but she was determined not to let them spill over.

Angela walked over to her handbag and rummaged around, pulling out her compact. "Will this do? Or would you prefer me to ask one of the medical staff for a bigger one?" Angela tried hard to remain gentle with her friend, despite her current hurtful attitude. She knew it was understandable considering the circumstances.

"That'll be fine," Brennan replied. Angela nodded, walking back over to Brennan's bed side, hesitating before handing it over to her friend.

Brennan held it out in front of her face, gagging as she looked at her reflection. She snapped it shut, dropping it onto the bed beside her. She trembled brokenly, bringing her knees to her chest and rocking backwards and forwards in an attempt to comfort herself, her eyelids pressed tightly shut.

"It'll get better," Angela promised, the pain in Brennan's actions ripping her in half. "The doctor said that it might only take ten days to heal, a month at most. It's not that bad."

"Not that bad? Not that bad? How can you stand there and say that, Ange?" Brennan spat furiously. She pulled back her hair, yanking her face to the right so that her left side was in front of Angela. "Look at me, I'm hideous. People are going to start offering me false sympathy that I don't need and treating me like an invalid." Brennan breathed deeply, drawing a shaky breath to gather more fuel for her cries.

"Where the hell is Booth?" she snarled, her blue orbs glinting with anger and sadness. "I bet he can't bring himself to look at me. That's it, isn't it? He can't stand to look at the monster I've become."

Angela wept, a mixture of fury and hurt. "You aren't a monster, but you are acting like one. Booth isn't here because he thought you'd feel better about me telling you the news rather than him. He is probably off somewhere buying you flowers which you don't deserve and worrying his ass off about someone who is so filled with self-pity right now that she seeks to pull away from those that love her the most. None of us care about what you look like, Bren, that isn't why we are friends with you. That isn't why we all care about you. We love you regardless of superficial features, you just need to realise that." Brennan appeared so shell-shocked as Angela's speech drew to a close that her friend instantly felt guilty.

Brennan was sobbing now, though no moisture fell from her eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbled, "I don't know what's gotten into me. I just…" Angela stopped her by covering Brennan's hand with both of hers.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'm sorry too. It's not your fault that this happened. I'm just scared for you," Angela told her. She perched on the edge of the bed, wrapping an arm around Brennan's back. "We are all here for you no matter what, never forget that, okay? No one is going to leave this time."

Brennan flinched at the mention of people leaving. She turned away from her friend, choosing that moment to find something of interest on her gown. "I'm kind of tired, Ange," she whispered, sliding back down into a napping position. "Could you send Booth in when he gets here? I'd like to see him."

The moment the words left her lips she regretted them. Of course, Booth wouldn't want to see her like this. She didn't want him to have to look at her. Now she was even less desirable to him than she had been before. She hung her head in shame, fighting the urge to let actual tears escape.

She pulled the covers up to her chin as Angela extracted herself from the bed, pressing a kiss onto Brennan's cheek and standing up one of the cards that had been knocked over next to her bedside. "Okay, Bren. Get some more rest. I'll tell Booth you'd like to see him." Angela looked defeated as she smoothed a hand down the front of her coat.

Brennan nodded, her toes curling up in response to the cold shudder that descended her spine. "Thank you." She wanted to take back her request, explain to Angela that she was in no fit state to be seen by Booth, but she didn't have the strength to deny herself his comforting smile. She knew she needed him. Her last thought before her eyes fluttered shut was of Angela's soothing voice reminding her that she was valued, and Booth's chocolate eyes being there to greet her once she awoke from her slumber.

* * *

**The next chapter will be Booth finally going in to see Bones. I have a few chapters left in me yet, darlings, so please inspire me with comments.**

**This little story is a distraction from my exams so I may not always be able to update so frequently. I'll do my best though.**

**ALSO, for those of you who decide to alert this story or favourite it without leaving any kind of comment for my hard work, you've been warned.  
Don't forget that I have a list of your usernames. I shall forgive those who have done it up until now, but I would advise you that I may make a 'name and shame' list at the end of the story for lurkers who decide not to show any appreciation. T'is all.**

**Sorry for the little rant. You know I love you. :)**


	3. Sparks

* * *

_Love is the only fire that is hot enough to melt the iron obstinacy of a creature's will._

- Anna Jameson

* * *

Russ, Max and Hodgins had all stopped by to visit Brennan, but waking up some time later with Booth's warm brown eyes focusing on hers melted her heart. She smiled, somewhat painfully, for the first time that day.

"Hello, sleepyhead," he whispered, shuffling his chair nearer to the bed so that he could be as close as possible to her without being invasive. Brennan stilled suddenly, remembering her appearance and shrinking away from her partner.

"Hey, Bones, don't close down on me," Booth said softly, "I've snuck you in some Thai if you are interested." She didn't turn around straight away but he noticed the corners of her mouth once again curving up into a grin. She waited for a moment before letting out a deep breath and scooting towards him.

"Did you get spring rolls?" she asked hopefully, her eyes twinkling with gratitude. He offered her his trademark grin, winking devilishly.

"Would I deprive my favourite forensic anthropologist of those tasty morsels?" He opened the paper bag next to his feet, lifting out several cartons of food which he unloaded onto her tray and his own. "Beats hospital food any day, am I right? Can't knock the pudding though."

He handed Brennan a fork before digging in to his own meal, wolfing it down. "You need to work on your table manners." Brennan sighed playfully, her spirits lifted by Booth's presence.

"Technically speaking," Booth answered cockily, "I am not eating at a table." He smirked at her, a look of victory mapped across his handsome features.

"You are like a child," Brennan laughed, shaking her head in disbelief. He raised his eyebrow, loading his empty container back into the bag. Once Brennan was finished he did the same with hers, sliding the waste underneath his chair for the time being.

"I have a proposition for you." Booth rubbed his hands together as he spoke. "If you sacrifice your pudding to me, then you can have the delicious strawberries and cream which I just might have brought with me." Brennan's face lit up.

"Well, that sounds like an offer I can't refuse," Brennan replied, letting out an uncharacteristic giggle. Booth was pleased that he was able to take her mind off things for a little while, even if it was only for a few minutes.

After they had both eaten their desserts, Brennan finally voiced something that had been bothering her all day.

"Booth, has anyone called Nick?" She chewed on her bottom lip, her brow furrowed with confusion.

Booth gulped, running his hand through his hair. "Listen, Bones, I don't think that he'll be swinging by anytime soon," he answered truthfully. A flicker of hurt registered in her eyes briefly, only for the slightest of seconds, but it was still caught by Booth.

"Did you do something, Booth?" He was infuriated by her seemingly innocent words. The assumption behind them was painful, though he knew her concerns were not altogether unfounded.

"Not this time. He's a jerk, Bones, the kind of guy you really don't need in your life," he informed her. She folded her arms across her chest indignantly, tilting her head to the right and flashing him a smile that hinted at amusement.

"And I suppose you know whether or not I need someone?" She looked at him expectantly, demanding an answer from him. A challenge designed to unfurl his collected demeanour.

"I know you certainly don't need someone who bails on you the second you're hurt," he said bluntly. The smile fell from her lips and she rolled away from him.

They spent a few minutes in silence, Booth was filled with concern but he if she needed space then he wouldn't deny her. A muffled sob escaped Bones' trembling mouth as she turned back, side on, to glance at him. He got the feeling that she was looking through him rather than actually allowing her eyes to focus.

"It's because I'm even more damaged than before, isn't it?" Tears rolled down her cheeks in rivulets, causing her to wince in pain as they made contact with her blistered flesh. "The only difference is that this time I can't hide it. Now everyone will see me as the grotesque creature that I am on the inside."

Anger bloomed inside Booth and he rose to his feet. Brennan let out a choked whimper as he stood, fearing his departure. "Don't you dare talk about yourself that way," he commanded softly, slipping her hand into his. "Don't forget that I know you, Bones. I know you. You are the most wonderful person I could ever hope to meet. If that jackass doesn't realise that his PhDs sure don't count for anything."

She wiped away her tears as best she could with her other hand, avoiding the raw skin on her left side. "I know the doctor said that it shouldn't take too long to heal but I am a scientist. I know that I could be left with serious scarring. No one is ever going to be able to look at me the same again," she mumbled, breaking eye contact with him.

Booth let go of her hand and on impulse she stretched out after it, feeling lost without his warmth. He stood still for a few moments before realising what he needed to do. He picked up the plastic chair next to her bed and calmly moved it to the opposite side, sitting down in it.

Brennan's eyes grew wide in response to his actions. "Booth, what are you doing?" She grabbed the bed sheets, pulling them over her face so that she was completely covered. He tugged gently at one of the hands that gripped the cover tightly, pulling it into his own. With his other hand he folded back the cover despite her protests, so that he was once again confronted with the burned side of her face.

He moved to sit on the edge of the bed, tilting her chin up to face him. He willed her to look into his eyes so he could convey to her the truth in his words. "Bones, I know you think that those burns make you look ugly but you couldn't be more wrong. You are still beautiful, I promise you that. I know my opinion might not count for much but I swear to you that I am telling the truth. I don't give a damn what anyone else thinks, and I will shoot them down if they so much as look at you differently." Booth blushed as his speech drew to a close, letting go of her hand and removing himself from the bed.

He feared that he had been too obvious in his assertions and that she knew now how he felt about her. He was terrified that he had scared her because she was rigid for a few minutes, but his fears dissipated when her face broke into the most beautiful smile he had ever seen.

"Thank you, Booth," she whispered sweetly. She yawned, her exhaustion getting the better of her. "Booth, please could you come to the other side of my bed for a moment?"

He nodded his head as he complied with her request, standing in front of her. "I hope this isn't because you are ashamed of your face, Bones. I've told you how I feel about that."

Brennan grinned sleepily. "I know, Booth. It's just…" She bit her lip again. "Could you lie next to me for a little while, just until I fall asleep?" He smiled.

"Of course I will." She shuffled over in the bed to make room for him and he climbed under the cover next to her after taking off his shoes. She snuggled up to him, the right side of her face resting on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in a possessive manner, though she felt more protected than anything else. She sighed contentedly, knowing that despite her current appearance, her knight in shining armour was still right next to her.

"You know, this means you owe me tomorrow's pudding, right?" Booth teased. Brennan laughed, pressing a barely there kiss over his t-shirt before letting the waves of sleep wash over her.

* * *

**So, do you think your reviewing efforts paid off?**

**There is more B&B fluff still to come. :)**

**Anyone interested? You know what to do.**


	4. Ashes

* * *

_Love is a smoke made with the fume of sighs.  
Being purged a fire sparkling in lovers eyes,  
Being vexed a sea nourished with lovers tears,  
What is it else? A madness most discreet,  
A choking gall and a preserving sweet._

- William Shakespeare

* * *

Brennan blinked herself awake, acutely aware of the smell of aftershave filling her nasal cavities. Not just any aftershave either, aftershave mixed with the scent of her partner, whose heart was currently beating next to her ear.

She tilted her head upwards to look at his face, finding that he wasn't awake yet. She knew that their position was highly unprofessional but she found that she didn't really care. She was content to lie in the muscular cocoon his arms provided, lulled by the rise and fall of his chest.

She wondered if he really did think she was still beautiful, or if he was saying those words to comfort her. She thought about it for a few seconds before coming to an abrupt conclusion: of course it was just to ease her insecurities, he felt obliged to reassure her.

She didn't need his pity, she decided. Moving her head from his chest, she wriggled over in the bed, trying to create a space between them so that she could think freely without the distractions of his defined torso. He was certainly a fine specimen of a male and Brennan was beginning to feel slightly overheated despite the low temperature of the room.

Booth must have sensed the sudden shift of weight because his eyes chose that moment to flicker open. Brennan was instantly on guard, pulling herself up into a sitting position and folding her arms across her chest.

"Hey, Bones," Booth smiled, stretching his arms out in front of him and yawning casually. "Did you sleep well?"

Brennan nodded her head. "I believe so." She couldn't help the grin that formed upon seeing his hair sticking up in uneven tufts. She came to her senses a second later. "Don't you have work or something?"

Booth pouted, though his deep pools revealed that his comical response was only partly faked. "Way to make a guy feel wanted, Bones," he sighed, fiddling with a button that had become unfastened during his sleep.

"Was that rude?" Bones touched him on the arm softly. "I wasn't trying to get rid of you. I very much enjoy your company, you know." Her skin flushed as she spoke, feeling foolish for being avoidant of someone who just wanted to take care of her. "It means a lot to me."

"What does?" he queried. He wrapped his arm loosely around her shoulder, bringing her closer to him once more. He was unsure of whether she wanted him to get off the bed but she seemed to be relaxing around him and he didn't want her to shut herself off again if he got down.

She looked down at her hands, inspecting her cuticles. "You being here, staying with me." She sucked her top lip inwards. "The things you said yesterday," she said, her voice hardly detectable. "It's okay if you didn't mean them," she mumbled, her lower lip wobbling as he cupped her cheek in his hand.

"Bones, I wouldn't lie to you. I meant every word." He dropped his hand away after brushing a stray tear from her lashes. An awkward silence descended over the pair as he finished, Brennan unwilling to make eye contact yet again.

"To answer your previous question," Booth began, "I'm taking a few vacation days." Brennan's head snapped towards him, her expression a mask of shock.

"Booth, that really isn't necessary. I'm not your patient and I don't need you breathing down my neck constantly," Brennan snapped, fearing that her injury was going to become a threat to her independence.

Hurt registered across Booth's face but he attempted to hide it. "I know, Bones. You can take care of yourself." He spoke for her as she opened her mouth to continue. "The doctors said that you need someone to stay with you once you are released because it will be impossible to administer to appropriate level of care to changing your bandages if you attempt to do it alone. I'm not trying to invade your personal life; I know how strong and stubborn you are. But you need someone to help you, just for a little while, and I'd like to be that person."

He finished worried that a rejection or protest from Brennan was about to surface and he was surprised to find that she didn't object. Instead, she rested her head against his shoulder, pulling the blanket up to her chin. "I'm not sure what I did to deserve you, Booth," she sighed, nestling closer to him.

"Maybe you ate all your greens as a kid." Brennan's face split into a grin which made her whimper in pain, the burned skin was tightening and she was unable to smile too widely without causing herself pain. Booth winced. He hated seeing her in so much agony; he wished that it was him that had been injured instead so that he could save her from suffering.

Brennan soon disguised her agony, smiling weakly. "So, now that's all been settled, any idea when they are releasing me?" Brennan tucked a curl back behind her ear, doing her best to avoid touching the damaged skin.

"Tomorrow, if everything checks out okay. Don't worry, I have a whole day of fun lined up for us," he teased, nudging her playfully.

"I can't wait," Brennan retorted, rolling her eyes. Booth feigned hurt once again. She stiffened against him, filling her lungs with a huge gasp of air. "Booth, the man who did this… they caught him, right?"

Booth ran a finger up and down her arm smoothly to soothe her. He couldn't bring himself to look at her as he confessed his sins. "He's dead, Bones." Brennan let out the breath that she had been holding.

"Dead? What happened to him?" She was kidding herself; she knew. The way Booth's eyes evaded hers, the hand that wasn't caressing her clenching at his side.

Suddenly, he turned to her, making direct eye contact. "I shot him," he stated bluntly. He waited to see what her reaction was before he could continue. She seemed understanding, her blue eyes shining with relief at the man's absence from the world. "He was blocking the entrance when we tried to get in to save you. He pulled a gun out and all I could think about was getting you out of there and bringing you to safety. I didn't enjoy it, Bones, but I don't regret it. I'd do the same thing again in a heartbeat."

Her heart was in knots at his emotional words and she didn't know what to say that would adequately convey her appreciation. She chose not to speak at all, instead wrapping her arms around his torso and hugging him. It was the sweetest kind of thanks Booth could have hoped for.

They stayed like that for what seemed like hours until a rumble from Brennan's stomach pulled them out of their own little world. Brennan blushed, sliding one hand down to her tummy. "Sorry," she laughed. Booth joined in, chuckling loudly.

"Don't apologise. It's just a natural biological reaction to hunger," he teased, mimicking her voice. Brennan narrowed her eyes at him, swatting his bicep. One arm still remained clasped firmly around his back.

"You're right. I'm starving. Any chance you have more Thai food tucked away somewhere?" Booth shook his head.

"Nope, I'm afraid not. Want me to nip out and get us something?" He hoped she would decline; he was too comfortable to move. Having his Bones' arm wrapped around him felt truly wonderful.

She blinked, her long eyelashes batting together. "Not unless you really want to. I think I can survive on hospital food for one night," she smiled, resting her leg against his for warmth, "I'll even let you share."

He laughed, punching the air with his fist in victory. Brennan shook her head in disbelief, her mouth capturing her amusement. "Feeding time at the zoo isn't for another hour yet," Booth stated, looking at the clock beside him, "how about you get some rest until then?"

Brennan looked completely puzzled. "The zoo? What are you talking about?" Booth grinned at her affectionately.

"Don't worry about it." He sat quietly for a moment before reluctantly speaking. "Do you want me to get out so you can sleep?" Her eyes flew open in horror, settling back to their normal size after she let a flicker of vulnerability shimmer through.

"Well, these beds are quite uncomfortable. I quite like using you as my makeshift pillow," she replied, ready to lighten the situation in case he rejected her unspoken request. In truth, having Booth lying next to her was the only thing keeping the nightmares away but she wasn't ready to tell him that just yet.

Booth shifted to lie down on his side, letting her remove her arm first so that he didn't squash it. His back felt suddenly incomplete without her hand there and he internally mourned the loss. It didn't last for long, however, because the next thing he was aware of was Brennan sliding down to lie next to him, her head once again on his chest. It belonged there, right over his heart. She had every right to use him as a pillow, after all, his heart was owned by this incredible woman already.

"You'll be here when I wake up, right?" Brennan whispered, closing her eyes.

"Of course I will, don't you know me at all, Bones?" Brennan's eyes flickered open and she adjusted her head to see if she had offended him. "I'm not going anywhere before I get that pudding you owe me." He winked at her and she beamed, falling into a sleep that was completely devoid of nightmares.

* * *

**I am aware that not a lot happened in that chapter, but it is sort of needed to fill in some of the bits that otherwise wouldn't make sense next chapter.  
Next chapter will be a little sadder in places and I promise a lot more will happen.  
But there will be fluff.  
Never fear.  
There is always fluff.**

ENGLISH LIT EXAM TOMORROW. Ugh, the horror.

**Please please review, make my muse come to life before I have to face the gruelling 'Aspects of Narrative' essay.  
Fun times.**

Wish me luck. Fingers crossed. :)


	5. Plumes

* * *

_Love is the Fire of Life; it either consumes or purifies._

- Anon

* * *

Booth walked in to Brennan's apartment, his bag slung over his shoulder, containing a few sets of clothes and things that he would need in the next few days. He knew he could always drive home and get stuff if he had forgotten anything so he had just packed the essentials.

Angela had come by earlier to help Brennan settle back home, restocking her refrigerator which had been completely bare except for the presence of one lone carton of milk which she assumed from the smell to be days old.

Brennan had protested to Angela helping of course; it wasn't like she couldn't shop for herself now. Angela had brushed Brennan's complaints aside, changing the sheets on the beds and scrubbing down the work surfaces. She wasn't allowing any bacteria to flourish as she was concerned that Brennan's tender skin may become infected.

"Hey, Bones, anyone home?" Booth called, dropping his bag down just inside the door. He tugged off his jacket, hanging it up on the coat stand.

"Hello. I'm in the kitchen. You can put your stuff in the spare room," she yelled, boiling the kettle. "Do you want a coffee?"

"Sounds nice," Booth replied, strolling in to where she was standing once he had been into the guestroom.

He waited until the drinks were made, raising his mug to his lips and taking a sip, before deciding to speak again. "Angela's coming back over later, right?" He smiled at her, gulping down more of the hot liquid.

Brennan sighed. "Yes, she is, although I still think that this is completely unnecessary," Brennan groaned, leaning with her back against the counter. She placed a straw into her drink, waiting for the beverage to cool down a little before indulging.

"We've been over this. If you want to take a bath then you need someone else to be there to ensure that your face remains dry when you bathe. The easiest solution to that is to have Ange come over and help." Booth looked exhausted and Brennan realised that the recent events had obviously taken a toll on him.

She decided not to irritate him any further, taking pity on the dark circles that rested beneath his expressive eyes. "Okay." No argument, no protest. Just a simple agreement that saved him the trouble of fighting his corner.

Booth grinned, placing his mug down on the counter as he finished. Brennan was still only half way through emptying hers and she cursed herself inwardly. She hated the fact that the injury was changing every day aspects of her life that she ordinarily took for granted.

"Well, Angela probably won't come for a few hours. How about popcorn and a movie?" Booth proposed, waggling his eyebrows at her. Her eyes lit up and Booth felt his insides turn to jelly.

Her face fell. "I don't think I have any popcorn, Booth. I'm not even sure if I have a DVD player." He laughed, opening her cupboard and pulling out a bag of salted popcorn, followed by a sweet one. Her mouth gaped open, leaving a void in her face.

"I took the liberty of asking Angela to add a few extra items to your shopping list. I paid for it, don't worry." Brennan smiled, finally finishing her drink.

"What about a DVD player?" she asked sceptically. Booth grinned devilishly, beckoning her into the living room with him. He pointed to the area just below her television, indicating that it was taken care of.

"I had Hodgins install it yesterday," Booth informed her, sinking down onto the couch. He emptied the popcorn into the two ceramic bowls that lived on her coffee table. She joined him, leaving a substantial gap between them.

"So, technically you let Hodgins break into my apartment. I could have you arrested." Brennan raised her eyebrow, challenging him to accept this offer of banter.

He gladly did so. "I think you'll find that it's perfectly legal if you have a key," he defended, a smug look plastered onto his face. "Besides, would you really have me arrested, Bones?" He tried the oldest trick in the book, puppy dog eyes and a pout that Parker would have been proud of.

She pursed her lips, folding her arms. "I don't seem to remember you having a problem with me being escorted into custody." Booth couldn't hide the chuckle that erupted from him.

"You've got me there." Brennan froze as she caught her reflection in the thin, floor length mirror to the left of where she was sitting. She rose from the sofa, making her way closer and trying to steady her rapid heart rate.

Booth was on his feet instantly, springing up behind her and tentatively touching her shoulders as she examined herself. Her bottom lip quivered until she realised Booth could see her and then snapped out of her trance. She clenched her jaw before coughing slightly and brushing passed him, positioning herself on the sofa once again.

She pulled the throw from the back of the couch and covered her legs with it, waiting silently for Booth to return to his seat. He sat down next to her, much closer than last time and picked up the remote. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye, noticing him thumbing the play button but never actually pressing it.

"I don't need your pity, you know." It came like a lightening bolt splitting through a thunder cloud, unexpected and surprising. Booth's dropped the remote onto the table, standing up.

"Is that what you think this is, Temperance? You think I'm taking care of you because I pity you? Thanks for the vote of confidence," Booth sighed, pressing two fingers against his temples.

"You carry a lot of misplaced guilt inside you," she stated, her eyes glazed over. "I am fine. I don't need to be fussed over and I don't want sympathy." She trembled as she spoke, her cold demeanour a façade that Booth easily saw through. He knew that she would do this, try to push him as far as she could before he left. Except he had no intention of leaving.

Despite his understanding of her character, the knowledge that this was how she coped, her words still stung. "What do you need, Bones? Tell me. What can I do to help? I'll do anything you want." His voice was firm but his tone was threaded with sadness.

"Anything?" she questioned, almost too numb to find any words.

He swallowed dryly, nodding his head. "That's what I said."

Brennan ran a hand through her curls which were tangled. "What if I asked you to leave?" He lowered himself back down onto the sofa, lifting her hand into his. He willed her to look at him and she complied after a minor delay.

"Then I would try to convince you to reconsider," he choked, unsure of if this was actually a request she was in favour of. "Failing that, I'd respect your wishes. I'd make sure that Angela came by more to check on you and I'd phone regularly. However, I'd probably have to camp outside your door to ensure that you were alright."

Brennan was finding it difficult to breathe. How could one man be so completely perfect in her eyes? "I wouldn't force you to spend time with me if that isn't what you wanted. As long as you remained happy and safe, Bones. That's all I need." Brennan tried not to let the tears fall from her eyes as he spoke but she was finding it increasingly hard to restrain them. "Do you want me to leave?"

She could see every muscle in his face tensing, his turmoil manifesting physically as well as mentally. She cursed herself for ever entertaining the thought of wanting to be alone. That wasn't what she wanted at all. What she wanted was the love of the man who currently stood in front of her, regarding her no differently than he had previously.

The same tender expression haunted his chocolate orbs and she discovered that upon searching hard enough she realised what she had secretly known all along. A life without Booth was a life that she was unable to live. She shot forward, lacing her arms around his neck and resting her good cheek in the crook of his neck.

"Never," she whispered, so quietly that Booth initially thought he had imagined it. "Never, ever leave." He encased her in his arms and she clung to him tightly, melding into each other until it seemed as if they were one person.

She pulled back slightly, about to share something with him that had only occurred to her at that moment. But as fate would have it, like in so many other great romance novels, the sound of hollow knocking at Brennan's front door interrupted them.

* * *

**Okay, so I know I said this would be the bit with Angela but I didn't have a lot of time (hence the likely mistakes) and the Angela chapter is going to be extremely challenging.  
Half term starts tomorrow though so I will be spending less time in school, thus can post a lot more.**

Don't worry it's on its way. Thanks to all of those who wished me luck in my exam. It went fairly well actually, must have been your magic floating my way.  
4 left to go. YUCK.

**This chapter was SO cliché I know. You love a bit of the old fluff though, yes?  
REVIEW PLEASE, sweeties, it makes my day.**


	6. Flickers

* * *

_Love in its essence is spiritual fire._

- Lucius Annaeus Seneca

* * *

Brennan stepped back from Booth, her arms returning to hang at her sides. "That's probably Ange," Booth stated, saddened that he didn't get to hear what she was going to say. Brennan nodded, wiping a finger beneath her eye just in case any tears had escaped.

"Can you answer it, just in case?" Brennan asked. She didn't want anyone seeing her in her current condition if avoidable. Booth rearranged the cushions on the couch before walking towards the door to open it.

He paused just before undoing the lock. "If you want, we can still watch the movie tonight," Booth proposed, offering her his best charm smile. She grinned in return.

"I'd like that." Once she had replied, Booth answered the door, greeted by Angela. She quirked her eyebrow at him, arms folded.

"Took you long enough," Angela grumbled, pushing passed him to greet her best friend. "Hello, sweetie, how are you feeling?" She walked over to the sofa and made herself at home, as usual.

Booth closed the door and Brennan followed Angela. "I'm not sick, Angela. I feel the same as I always do," Brennan said bitterly. Booth shot an apologetic look at Angela and unfortunately Brennan didn't miss it.

"Booth, don't you dare look at Angela like that. I don't need you to apologise on my behalf," Brennan spat stubbornly. Booth raised his hands up defensively.

"You're right, I'm sorry, Bones." Booth didn't want to condone Brennan's attitude but he couldn't make her feel like she was facing opposition. "Angela was just asking how you were feeling about the situation as a whole."

Angela frowned. "Booth, I can speak for myself," Angela shot bluntly. Brennan's hands moved to rest on her hips.

"Don't be rude to him, Ange. He's just looking out for me," Brennan mumbled. Booth had to hide his beam of pride; it felt good to have Brennan stick up for him.

"It's fine, Bones," he whispered, placing his hand at the small of her back. She shivered involuntarily and nodded, tilting her head to smile at Angela.

"Sorry," Brennan spoke, looking between both of her friends. Angela grinned and winked at her.

"We are too. Good job we love you so much, eh?" Angela laughed, causing Booth to turn crimson. Brennan didn't seem to notice thankfully and Booth took the opportunity to make an exit.

"I just need to go and pick some things up. Fancy anything special for dessert, Bones? I'm thinking a nice, big chocolate cake." Brennan chuckled, turning around to face him.

"I think I'll stick with frozen yoghurt, please," she replied, feigning revulsion. "Though, I have no reservations with helping you out if you can't eat it all." Angela beamed as she watched the pair interacting. He was exactly what Brennan needed, especially now.

"Okay. Call me if you girls need anything. Anything at all, I mean it. I'll be here in five minutes with the sirens blazing," he promised firmly. "Otherwise, I'll be back in an hour or two."

Angela saluted him, tucking her feet underneath herself. "Thanks," both women replied in tandem.

Brennan ached a little when Booth left and she cursed herself for being so reliant on him. That was not how things were supposed to have turned out.

"Right, shall we get it over with?" Angela suggested gently, running her hand through her hair. Brennan nodded.

"You don't have to do this, Ange. I'm sure I can manage," Brennan complained, sighing in frustration.

"Nonsense. You and I both know that would be a bad idea. Now go get your cute little butt changed into a bathing suit quickly before I eat all of this popcorn," Angela stated, gesturing towards the bowls on the table.

"Fine," Brennan muttered, sauntering off towards her bedroom. She returned a few minutes later wearing a dark purple bikini, her hair fastened back with bobby pins into a high ponytail.

Angela had started filling the bath up while she waited, deciding against using any kind of products in the water. Brennan found her in the bathroom, arranging the things she needed in order to change Brennan's dressing. Angela wolf whistled when Brennan walked in and Brennan rolled her eyes.

"You should wear that more often. Booth will jump your bones good and proper," Angela teased, howling with laughter at her own joke. Brennan shook her head in despair at her friend's amusement.

"You are incorrigible," Brennan groaned, stepping into the bathtub. She found a suitable position but was finding it almost impossible to relax.

"You love it though." Angela moved to sit on the steps of the bath.

Brennan sighed. "I most certainly do not." Angela laughed but after a few minutes she sensed her friend's discomfort.

"What do you normally do to relax in the bath?" Angela asked. "Music? Wine? I'll do what I can to make it happen." Brennan smiled gratefully at her best friend.

"Well, normally I light some candles and read a good book, maybe drink a hot chocolate. I think the candles would suffice for now, if it isn't too much trouble." Angela got up and rubbed her hands together.

"I think that can be arranged. I'll fetch some candles from the lounge. Where do you keep the matches?" Angela rested against the doorway, waiting for a response.

"In the Guatemalan pot on the mantelpiece." Angela came back with the required objects, dotting the candles around the edges of the bathtub. She began lighting the candles and Brennan closed her eyes, trying to breathe calmly to help her relax.

As soon as Angela blew out the match however, Brennan's eyes flew open. Her face contorted in horror and her expression glazed over. "Bren? Bren, are you okay?" Angela shook her shoulders gently when Brennan didn't reply.

Brennan was breathing heavily now, her head filled with swirling images that the scent of smoke had awoken in her mind. It all hit her at once, a volcanic force that erupted as the memories resurfaced inside her; the feeling of her flesh licked by the fire, choking on the cloudy substance that flooded her airways. The struggle for oxygen, the taste of sulphur and charred wood.

Brennan was in a trance like state. Water splashed onto the bathroom floor as she began thrashing fiercely, water streaming from her eyes and furthering her shrieking as the exposed skin met with the liquid. Angela tried to restrain her friend, holding her steady to discourage her erratic movements. She was terrified that Brennan was going to allow her face to connect with the water.

Soon Brennan's violent fit subsided, leaving her curled up at one end of the bathtub, knees drawn to her chest in a foetal position. She whimpered, her cries growing louder as she rocked back and forth rhythmically. "Booth," she wept hysterically, "Booth." Angela seemed to understand what she needed to do and pulled her phone out of her pocket, dialling the agent's number.

Angela was crying too by this point, feeling utterly helpless as her friend seemed to retreat further into herself. Booth answered almost immediately. After hearing Angela stuttering for a few moments, he told her that he was on his way and hung up. The next thing she remembered was Booth hurtling into the bathroom, his eyes growing darker when he saw Brennan cowering in the bath.

"What happened?" He directed the question at Angela, though not in an accusing manner. He crouched down next to where Brennan was hunched over, taking both of her hands in his.

He looked back at Angela expectantly. "I was trying to get her to relax so that it would be easier. She said that she normally has candles and I… I just didn't think," she mumbled, chewing the end of her sleeve. "She started panicking right after I blew out the match. This is all my fault."

Booth shook his head. "This isn't anyone's fault. It was a mistake, okay? You couldn't have known how she'd react. Why don't you go and put the kettle on? I'll finish up in here," Booth suggested. Angela nodded and rubbed her arms, trying to comfort herself as she walked towards the kitchen. Booth turned his attention back to the trembling anthropologist.

"Bones," he whispered, trying to tilt her chin towards him. She seemed to ease a little as he spoke her name but continued to whimper. "It's okay, Bones. I promise you. You're safe now. I'm right here, and I won't let anything happen to you." She turned her head to face him, her eyes filled with torment and pain.

"Let's get you out of there," he said softly. He grabbed a towel from its railing and scooped her up out of the bath, wrapping her in it. He sat her down in front of him on the floor, drying her off.

"Everything is going to be okay." He repeated phrases that he hoped would comfort her and he meant every word that he spoke. "Look at me, Bones. You're at home and you have Angela and me here with you. No one is going to hurt you." Brennan slowed her movements and looked up at him.

"Booth," she whispered, her voice sounding like a plea. He shuffled forward, wrapping his arms around her and rubbing circles onto the smooth skin of her back to soothe her.

"That's right, Bones. I'm here. I'll always be here to protect you and make sure that you're safe," he vowed. Brennan started crying harder but she returned his embrace, her ivory limbs circling his body as he guided her into his lap. "I'll do everything in my power to make sure that nothing like this ever happens again."

Brennan nodded against him, her hands clutching at his sweater as if grasping for something to stabilise herself. When her breathing had returned to normal and her cries trailed off, Booth eased her face backwards so that he could look at her. The side of her face that was unaffected was now red and puffy from her tears and her lip bled from what he presumed was the result of her repeatedly biting it. Still she looked beautiful.

He smiled at her as one of his hands tenderly stroked the back of her neck. After a few more minutes, she was lucid enough for him to change her dressing. He pressed a kiss against the right side of her forehead when the task was complete. She didn't hurt him when he did so and he decided to prove to her that her current appearance meant nothing to him.

He moved forward, helping her to her feet, and then he planted another, barely there kiss against the right side of her forehead. It was the softest of touches, hardly grazing the skin as he didn't want to cause her any pain, but this simple gesture made Brennan beam from head to toe.

"I think we are all done," he grinned, pulling out the plug in the bathtub. "Angela's waiting in the kitchen with some drinks for us. Why don't you go and get changed and then we can decide what movie we want to watch in a little while?" Brennan nodded, slipping her hand into his as she followed him out of the bathroom.

* * *

**Hmm, I did have other plans for this chapter but this is what stumbled out. Next chapter is going to be a little angsty in places I think, but I'll fluff it up, don't you worry.  
I wonder if you are getting sick from all the fluff yet. Oh well, can't be helped I'm afraid. It consumes my little soul. :) **

**Where are you all from?  
I am always interested to find out how many different people from different places are all connected. I'm from Stratford-upon-Avon, England. I'm not sure if many will have heard of it. It's where Shakespeare was born, and his birthplace and everything is just down the road from me which is pretty cool. Tell me a little something about your town if you like!**

**  
As well as whether or not you liked the story of course. I'm always open to storyline suggestions because, believe it or not, my muse is a little unruly sometimes. **

**Hope you enjoyed it!**


	7. Blazes

* * *

_As soon go kindle fire with snow, as seek to quench the fire of love with words._

- William Shakespeare

* * *

When Brennan walked back into the kitchen, Booth had his arm around Angela and he was nursing a mug of coffee in his hand. Angela's eyes were pressed tightly shut and she was holding her elbows, finally recovering from her brief crying spell. Brennan couldn't prevent the jolt of jealousy that ran through her.

She trusted both of them and she was sure that there were no feelings between them that exceeded the platonic level, but still it wasn't fair. Angela was still beautiful and she could cry without worrying about hurting herself; she didn't have to avoid mirrors or drink through a straw or have her dressing changed by someone else because she was incapable of doing it herself. She wasn't broken inside and she didn't come with all the baggage that Brennan did. Booth would have to be a fool to love Brennan when he could have someone like Angela.

Brennan forced a smile as she walked over to where the pair were seated, eyeing her own drink with its straw already in place with utter bitterness. She pulled it towards herself as she sat down and stared down into its depths for a few moments before anyone spoke. "Nice outfit there, Bones. I wondered where that sweater had disappeared to. Helped yourself I see," Booth grinned, instantly making her feel better.

"I only borrowed it," Brennan protested half-heartedly, "I just forgot to give it back." Booth smirked at her, removing his arm from Angela's shoulder.

"Sure you did, Bones. How about that movie now? Any idea what you want to watch?" Angela stood up, placing her mug down onto the table.

"I think I'm going to head off. Hodgins will be expecting me back soon," Angela said, smiling weakly at her friends.

Brennan bit her lip guiltily. It was getting rawer by the minute. "Ange, I'm sorry about what happened in the bathroom. It wasn't your fault. It was mine if anything. You did everything right," Brennan assured her. "You are welcome to stay with us and watch the movie." Angela's grin widened, reading the subtext behind Brennan's words.

She marched over to Brennan, wrapping her arms around her friend and squeezing tightly. "It's fine, sweetie. I'm relieved that you are alright. When you started panicking I just… I should have known what to do and I didn't. You gave me a fright, that's all." Angela let go so that Brennan could breathe again. "I really do have to get back home though. I hope you two cuties enjoy your movie." She turned back to face Booth. "Thanks for the pick-me-up."

Booth smiled. "No problem. You are welcome to call me any time, you know that, right?" Angela nodded, touching him briefly on the bicep. Brennan cringed, her envy resurfacing as her eyes zoomed in on the contact.

Angela said goodbye once more before letting herself out of the apartment. After she left, Booth clapped his hands together. "Right, I think it's time we eat some of that popcorn, don't you?" Brennan shrugged, leaving the room and making her way towards the lounge without saying a word.

Booth frowned, trailing after her. She settled herself on the far end of the couch, browsing through the selection of DVDs that he had placed on the table earlier. He sat down on the opposite end.

"The Sound Of Music," Brennan smiled, running a thumb over the picture on the cover. "I used to watch this with my mother when I got scared if there was a storm." Booth looked at Brennan fondly; he loved hearing her talk about the time before her parents left and it didn't happen often. "She used to make peanut butter and chocolate chip cookies that she cut into the letters of my name before she baked them."

She erased the space that he had left between them, shifting closer to rest her head on his shoulder. "She sounds like an amazing woman, Bones." Brennan let out a little yelp into the material of his sweater, causing a muffled cry to fill the air around them.

"She was." She pulled back slightly, realising herself. She coughed, trying to erase the tremor from her voice. "Do you think we could watch this one?"

Booth grinned, taking it from her hands and setting it up in the DVD player. After the movie flashed up on the screen, he returned to his position, reclining against the arm of the sofa. Brennan's head rested upon his shoulder once more which meant that Booth received little whiffs of her shampoo when she moved.

She fidgeted quite a lot throughout the movie and Booth was able to determine that her scent was a combination of roses, cinnamon and honeysuckle; the perfect mixture of exotic and homely fragrances. Needless to say, he paid little attention to the storyline, though he was familiar with it anyway.

As the credits rolled at the end, Booth stroked Brennan's arm gently, as he often did. Brennan had finally been able to relax and she smiled contently. "I forgot how much I loved that movie," she whispered, glancing up at Booth. His eyes softened.

"I wouldn't have had you down as such a romantic, given the fact that you don't believe in love," Booth stated, the amusement dancing across his features. Brennan pushed her baggy sleeves up her arms.

She tilted her head up towards him, her beautiful smile almost stopping Booth's heart. "I never actually said that I didn't believe in it. I just think that the phenomenon can be partially explained by scientific factors," Brennan explained. Booth's pulse quickened.

"Partially?" Brennan sucked in a breath, unaware of the little slip up she had made.

"Well, there are a few gaps in the theory that I do not believe science sufficiently accounts for," she said quietly, willing the blush to disappear from her cheeks.

Booth grinned, tucking a strand of hair back behind her ear. She fastened it up with one of the bobby pins that resided in her locks. Her cheeks were heating rapidly and she could do little to prevent it. Booth's eyes twinkled with utter affection. She was as surprised as he was when she leaned away from him, before twisting to face him and pressing her delicate lips against his.

She pulled back almost immediately, regarding his face with curiosity. She was terrified that he didn't feel the same. He was terrified that she was going to run at any moment. Gradually, a smile blossomed on Booth's face and she beamed, lowering her mouth to his again.

Neither could believe what was happening. She grinned against his lips, slowly picking up the pace as their passion grew, her velvet tongue smoothing itself across his bottom lip. He had dreamed of the connection of their mouths for what seemed like an eternity, the skin of their noses brushing against each other as they kissed. He suddenly honed in on that though. Skin, _her_ skin.

He didn't want to hurt her by catching her wound and there were other things to consider as well. He wasn't sure if this was all just a reaction to her feeling undesirable; he didn't want her to regret what they were doing. She meant everything to him and he wasn't about to throw away their relationship because she believed no other man could be attracted to her.

As she attempted to deepen the kiss, her leg swinging over onto his lap, his hands flew to her shoulders, pushing her up and away from him. She whimpered at the loss of contact, her face turning scarlet as he rejected her advances. Leaping backwards, she tried to thread together a sentence. "I'm… I'm so sorry. That shouldn't have happened. I mean, I know you'd… you'd never…" She couldn't finish, running towards her bedroom as she choked back the sobs that were wracking her thin frame.

Booth was frozen to the spot. "Temperance…" he called after her. He finally managed to propel himself towards the door to her room which she had already locked. "Please, give me a chance to explain."

He could hear her crying on the other side and she was in fact sat with her back against the door, curled up in a little ball. "Go away, Booth. I'm sorry. I understand," she sniffed. She was finding it difficult to breathe and had to settle for ragged gulps of oxygen in between her bouts of crying. She knew why he had retreated; her face was so repulsive that he couldn't bear to touch his skin to it. He didn't want to kiss a burn victim.

"Bones, I wanted to kiss you. Hell, you have no idea how long I've wanted to do that. It's just…" As he paused to gather his explanation she spoke for him.

"That you no longer find me physically appealing. I get it, Booth. I don't blame you for reacting the way you did; it's perfectly understandable," she said, her voice dripping with so much self-loathing that he started to hate himself for hurting her.

Booth didn't even know how to begin explaining to her how many things were wrong with that statement. But he knew he had to try.

* * *

**Okay, guys, don't kill me - I know this is a bad way to end the chapter but it was getting too long.  
And I have to leave you with a little suspense, am I right? **

**I hate ending the chapter with both of them sad, but I need to get some sleep. (Sorry for any typos, also.)  
Thanks for all the wonderful comments before - it's so amazing to think that we all come from such different places!**

**I am finding it hard to keep Brennan in character because it's obviously a difficult experience for her and I'm trying to get the balance right, so hopefully it's not going too badly.  
Especially the relationship she has with Angela at the moment.  
What does everyone think? Anyone wanting Brennan to get defensive of Angela's reationship with Booth next chapter?  
Hmm.**

**Review please, darlings. You know it makes my little heart sing.**


	8. Glows

* * *

_Love is fire. But whether it's gonna warm your heart or burn your house down you can never tell._

- Jason Jordan

* * *

Booth rested his forehead against the door; the little whimpers of sadness he could hear echoing through the wood were torturing him. "Bones, of course it's not that. Can you just open the door?" He tried to remain calm but his normally collected state was crumbling and he thought that he might cry himself if he wasn't careful.

"I think it's best if you just go to the guest room now," she said, her voice conveying her exhaustion. Booth shook his head against his arm.

"Bones, please. I'm begging here. I can't explain things to you without us being face to face." He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration when he heard no movement on the other side.

"There's nothing to explain. Besides, I can still hear you through the door. I don't see why you need to face me when you speak," she argued, her insides caving on the other side. She longed to have Booth's arms wrapped securely around her like they had been earlier, making her feel safe and secure, but she couldn't bear to expose her face to him after what had just transpired between them.

"Just trust me on this one, or can you no longer do that?" His heart thumped so loudly in his chest that he was sure she would hear its steady rhythm through the door. She'd stopped replying and he was rapidly losing hope.

"Bones, I don't know how to make you understand how beautiful I think you are. I know I might have been considered a jerk back in high school but do you actually think I'm that shallow? When are you going to realise that I'm not going anywhere? I care about you regardless of how you look, though I've told you that you're still breathtaking," Booth professed, on the brink of tears. "Even your voice is gorgeous. Please, Bones, just open the door."

He heard her shuffling on the other side and then heard a key turning in its lock. As the door peeled back, it revealed a quivering Brennan on the other side, stood silently whilst staring at her feet. Booth strode forwards, wrapping his arms around her centre without meeting any resistance.

Brennan sagged against him, her hands resting on his shoulders as she tried to maintain her balance. He nudged her chin upwards so that he was looking directly into her eyes. "You're everything to me, Bones. I'm not sure how you fail to see it because I'm fairly certain that most of D.C. knows how I feel about you." She choked back another sob, trying to retain her normal composure as he pressed on.

"I need you to see where I'm coming from. I know that you are scared at the moment; you feel like no one could ever find you attractive again, despite how much I disagree with that." He loosened his hold on her but remained in the embrace. "If kissing me is a way of proving to yourself that you aren't completely undesirable then I can't let you do that, Bones. My relationship with you means the world to me and I don't want to throw it away on a whim. I don't want you to have any regrets when we take the next step."

"_When _we take the next step?" Brennan whispered, her voice tinged with hope. Booth's face was flushed and he removed one hand from her waist, running it through his spiky hair.

"I meant to say 'if'," he corrected. Brennan's face fell slightly and he observed her intently. "No. That was a lie. I did mean 'when'." Her eyes sparkled with a mixture of curiosity and joy. He was about to attempt to justify his response when Brennan pressed her finger to his lips, urging him to be quiet.

"Do you mean to tell me, that you pushed me away because you were worried that I just needed a substitute until I am desirable to other men again?" Brennan's brow arched, regarding Booth closely. He shrugged sheepishly and she prodded him sharply in the chest.

"Booth, I wanted to kiss _you. _When are you going to realise that to me you are the real thing? I know that I might not deserve you but--" She was cut off by Booth as his lips swept down, capturing hers. He cradled her head in his hands, cupping her unaffected cheek and the nape of her neck.

Brennan felt like she was floating. Every single kiss of her life drowned in comparison to this one, and for a woman who didn't believe in magic she was pretty darn close to making a wish. Her lips were soft and malleable as Booth ran his tongue along them, begging for entrance to her warm mouth. She complied readily and their kiss deepened, their enjoyment heightening with their senses.

Brennan was slightly overwhelmed with the intensity of it all; she had never experienced anything remotely close to the feeling swelling in her chest as their kiss continued. For her, kissing was always a somewhat pleasant but rather tiresome experience, a prelude to the final act. This was different. She could feel tears pricking at the corners of her eyes but she was determined not to let Booth see them.

For Booth, the kiss was perfect. He had imagined kissing Brennan in his dreams for so long, but no amount of wondering could have prepared him for how he felt right at that moment. Brennan's mouth tasted sweet, a combination of honey and strawberries and another flavour that nature had yet to give name to.

As their mouths parted they stayed close together, their arms locked around each other as if both were afraid their partner would disappear if they so much as moved. Brennan grinned, leaning her head against his shoulder and breathing in his masculine scent. It was mostly so that he didn't see her silent tears.

"Bones, don't you dare say that you don't deserve me. You are a beautiful woman, a best selling novelist, a world renowned forensic anthropologist and you have the kindest heart I've come across. I was a sniper, Bones, I've done so many things that I regret, but being with you, it makes everything I've done seem worth it. Every single twist and turn that brought me to this place, I am thankful for." Booth's cheeks turned red as he finished, realising how sappy he sounded.

Brennan smiled, standing on her tiptoes so that she could place another soft kiss against his lips. "You are a good man, Booth; the best I know. I… I… care about you, a lot," she mumbled, her voice shaking as she spoke. The liquid in her eyes was did not go unnoticed by Booth who knew every single contour of her face.

He held her close for a few moments in complete silence, stroking her hair gently. "We will get through this, Bones. I'm going to be here every single step of the way. We've had worse things than this to deal with in the past and we've always managed to get through it, as long as we're together," he told her, speaking into her ear.

She pulled back, looking down at her hands for a few seconds before tilting her face up to look at him. "It's one of the flaws, isn't it?" Brennan whispered. Booth frowned. Brennan waited a few minutes before clarifying. "In the scientific theory about love."

Booth beamed, tugging her closer and crushing her against him. She grinned, hugging him tightly. He understood that this was her way of admitting how she felt and he was barely able to contain his happiness. He knew that she wasn't yet ready to say the words aloud.

"Yes, Bones. That is a very good example," he answered, lifting her off the floor and swinging her around in his arms. She screamed, laughing as he pressed his lips against hers once more and for once in her life, she didn't protest against his antics.

* * *

**This chapter is extremely bad, I know. I've had a lot of revision and things and I just couldn't decide what should happen in this chapter.  
Hopefully you got your fill of fluff and don't hate it too much.  
Next chapter will be a little more... gritty.**

I'm off to do some history revision. It makes me want to cry. Spare me some kind words to cheer me up?  
A review would be scrummy.  
Thanks, dears.


	9. Flares

* * *

_But true love is a durable fire,  
In the mind ever burning,  
Never sick, never old, never dead,  
From itself never turning._

- Sir Walter Raleigh

* * *

They were both out of breath when he eased her to the ground, their foreheads resting against each other tentatively. Brennan tried to distribute the pressure so that her weight rested on the undamaged side of her face. "What do you want to do for the rest of the night then? I could make dinner, or we could go out if you like," Booth offered, still refusing to let go of her.

Her magnificent eyes glistened under the glare of the lights above. "I don't want to go out in public," Brennan stated simply, licking her bottom lip and tasting a trace of him there.

Booth's expression changed, displaying mock outrage. "Am I not cool enough to be seen with you?" Brennan laughed, thumping his arm. He always knew how to dispel her insecurities.

"Your body temperature is irrelevant, though I suspect that you mean something else by that." Brennan smiled, enjoying the feeling of having Booth so close to her. "I would love it if you cooked something. I can help if you would like." Booth feigned scepticism.

"Oh, I'm not sure about that, Bones. Your hands might contaminate the food, after all you do touch dead bodies for a living." Her hands left his neck and framed themselves on her hips.

"Booth, I have been in a sterile environment for two days. I also had a bath earlier which you are very much aware of, unless your memory escapes you. Besides, I wear latex gloves when examining remains and therefore any bacteria that I come into contact with…" She stopped when she heard Booth snort, picking up on his evident amusement. "Oh, I see. You were being facetious." She narrowed her eyes at him.

He lifted her hands in his, pressing a kiss onto each of her knuckles in turn. "Yes, I was kidding. How could I forget that you took a bath? You looked hot in that bathing suit," Booth chuckled, winking at her. She blushed furiously as he released her hands.

Suddenly, Brennan saw her opportunity to pay him back for his teasing. She ran her finger down his chest seductively, backing him towards the couch. As soon as the back of his leg hit the material, she pushed him backwards and started to tickle his ribs. He gasped, squirming under her touch. She smirked victoriously and he began to laugh, thrilled at the appearance of Brennan's playful side.

"Right, you've had it now, Bones." Unfortunately, despite her strength, she was no match for Booth. He grabbed her by her middle and flipped them over, gaining the upper hand. She let out a very un-Brennan-like squeal, writhing under him and trying to escape from his grasp. They were both laughing and Booth was about to lean in for yet another breath-stealing kiss when there was a knock at the door for the second time that night.

Booth released his hold on her and helped to pull her up, looking to her for confirmation that he should answer the door in place of her. She nodded her head, ushering him towards it with her hands. Booth paused when his fingers rested on the lock. "Just so you know, Bones, I definitely won that game," he informed her cockily.

"You most certainly did not," she retorted, "I was about to have you on your back before we were interrupted."

Booth raised his eyebrows suggestively, his face forming a comical grin. "You are welcome to have me on my back any time you like, Bones." She turned a deep cherry colour and swatted his shoulder.

He opened the door to a flustered and rain soaked Angela. "Hello, guys. I hope I'm not interrupting anything." She frowned when she saw Brennan whose eyes were glued to the floor, holding her arms across her chest.

Booth glanced sideways at Brennan before pulling the door open further and inviting Angela inside. "Not at all. What happened to you? You look like a drowned rat," Booth commented, kicking the door shut with his foot.

Angela let out an exasperated sigh but managed to smile. "I think I must have left my purse here earlier and it has my keys inside. When I got back, Hodgins wasn't home and I couldn't get into the house," she explained. "I guess Mother Nature decided it would be funny to add a little downpour into the mix."

Brennan was utterly confused. "Angela, you are aware that nature is not a person, right? It is just a collective term that is used to describe--"

"Bones, it's alright. Angela knows that," Booth interjected. He registered the tiny flash of hurt that appeared in Brennan's eyes and he instantly felt guilty.

"Good," Brennan snapped. She marched off into the kitchen in search of Angela's purse. She came back with the offending object and found Angela and Booth staring at her blankly upon her return.

"What are you guys looking at?" Brennan spat. She passed the purse back to Angela. "Do I have something on my face?"

The moment the words left her lips her expression fell, her eyes overflowing with hurt and embarrassment. Thoughts flew around her head like firecrackers; they had been looking at her burn.

Booth could see her closing up rapidly and he stepped forward to touch her, his hand meeting the cold air instead as she fled to the bathroom. Angela and Booth were in hot pursuit, halting in the doorway as they saw her touching her face with her fingertips in the bathroom mirror.

She turned around, regarding them bitterly. "It's okay. I don't blame you for staring at it," she stated, her voice tense as she battled with the wave of emotions that threatened to reveal themselves.

"Sweetie, we weren't staring at that, I promise. We are just worried about you," Angela murmured softly. Brennan looked at her sceptically. Noticing her friend's proximity to Booth she felt the jealousy inside her collecting once again. She knew that it was completely irrational and somewhat unfounded to think about such things, but she couldn't help herself. She decided to bite the bullet and ask the question that had been nagging at her mind for the past few hours.

"Angela, are you sexually attracted to Booth?" Angela's mouth hung open in horror. Booth looked at Brennan incredulously. Brennan just stood patiently, waiting for an answer.

* * *

**Hello, guys. Just a short chapter to keep you all going, exams this week so I won't be able to update until Wednesday night at the earliest.**

**I hope that you understand that although Brennan is acting a little out of character, it is extremely difficult to gage how she would react in such a situation.  
Still, I'm doing my best here.**

**Don't worry, next chapter will see the Brennan/Angela problem resolved. It isn't Brennan's fault - she is dealing with some difficult emotions.  
Try to be patient with her, eh?**

**Please please please review. I could have been sleeping but instead I wrote this little chunk for you. :)  
See you after my exams.  
Love you all.**


	10. Crackles

* * *

_Love is a hidden fire, a pleasant sore, a delicious poison, a delectable pain, an agreeable torment, a sweet and throbbing wound, a gentle death._

- Fernando de Pujas

* * *

"Excuse me?" Angela spluttered, folding her arms. Brennan continued to wait for her response. After a few moments, she pressed on.

"I think you heard me." Booth covered his eyes with his hands, infuriating Brennan. "It is understandable if you are; he is very well formed. However, I would just like to inform you that I am an accomplished woman and I will not be made a fool of. If you two wish to pursue a physical relationship then I would appreciate it if you would disclose that desire to me now so that I can make arrangements for an adjustment period."

Brennan shook with anger as she spoke, her cheeks flaming. Booth was gobsmacked at what she had just said and Angela seemed to be having much the same reaction. Unfortunately, the lack of response was proving to stoke the fire within Brennan. Booth took an experimental step towards her. "Bones--"

"I believe that she asked me, Booth." Angela glared at him. "Brennan, I have tried my best to be patient with you but I just can't figure out what is going on in that pretty little head of yours. And yes, I did say pretty. I've told you a thousand times that no one gives a damn about how you look right now and I stand by that."

She took a deep breath. "How you are acting right now, though, is a completely different matter. I don't understand what this is all about, whether it's just some issue stemming from your insecurities or something else. In answer to your question, no, I am not sexually attracted to Booth. And even if I was, which I'm not, you could at least give your best friend a little credit and consider the fact that she loves you far too much to move in on a guy that you have your heart set on." Angela was livid.

"Does the fact that I am currently in a relationship with Hodgins happen to have just slipped your mind? I love you, sweetie, and I'm always going to be here, just like that big lug there," she said kindly, pointing at Booth. "Please try to remember that next time you decide to accuse me of attempting to sink my claws into your man."

Brennan was trembling by the end of Angela's rampage and her legs weakened, giving way beneath her as she sank onto to end of her bed. She buried her face in her hands as well as she could and began to sob. Booth and Angela each moved to sit either side of the crying anthropologist, wrapping their arms around her and waiting for the storm to pass.

"I'm sorry, Ange," she sniffed, her chest heaving. "It's just… it's not fair." Angela and Booth looked at each other and they realised that they were both on the edge of tears.

Booth seized this opportunity to speak for the first time. "Bones, just think about something for me, okay? What has actually changed as a result of your appearance? I want you to list some consequences so that me and Angela can understand," Booth requested.

"Angela and _I,_" Brennan corrected, smiling slightly. Booth chuckled, moving his arm so that he could clutch her hand instead. She thought about Booth's question for a moment as she formed a reply. "I suppose… my colleagues may not respect me as much if they regard me as disadvantaged in some way. It is also going to be difficult for me to go out in public because I will attract a lot of unwanted stares and remarks."

Her tears had already dried as she spoke but her heart was still beating erratically. "First off, what happened to the Bren I know that refused to care about what anyone thought about her? Since when do you give a damn about the opinions of complete strangers? As for your colleagues, they basically entail Booth, Hodgins, Cam, Wendell and I. I suppose you could even include Sweets at a stretch. You're our family, Bren, and I will repeat the sentence once more before I exhaust it – no one cares about how you look."

Brennan looked between her two best friends, noticing that Booth's lips were poised, ready to speak again. "The only ones that really matter will hardly even register the change. Your quirks and feelings are what define you and that's what everyone loves you for. If, God forbid, something happened to Angela that affected her in a similar way, would you feel any differently towards her?" Booth stroked his thumb over the back of Brennan's hand, hoping that Angela didn't notice. He wasn't sure whether Brennan wanted to disclose the nature of their new relationship yet, let alone if she wanted it to _be _a new relationship.

Brennan shook her head vigorously. "Of course I wouldn't," she replied, averting her gaze to Angela and smiling as she squeezed Booth's hand tightly.

"Thank you, sweetie, but don't you see? It's exactly the same," Angela urged. Brennan nodded.

"You're right." Brennan twisted a strand of hair around her index finger, releasing her grip on Booth's hand. "I'm sorry. My mind is normally able to break things down into small blocks of logical thought but for some reason that function seems to have stalled momentarily. Angela slapped Brennan's knee affectionately.

"Not to worry, Bones. That's what we are here for, eh?" Booth set his charm smile into action. "Now, aren't you supposed to be helping me make dinner?" He rose from the bed and offered his hand to her once more. Brennan accepted it, allowing him to assist her towards the kitchen. Angela grinned, slipping her bag over her shoulder.

"I hope that you two darlings have fun but I'd better head off now," Angela uttered, walking over to Brennan and hugging her softly, trying not to drop her car keys in the process.

Angela nodded her head at Booth as a parting gesture, not wanting to further provoke Brennan's worries. "Bye, Ange," Brennan whispered, waving at her friend as she made her way towards the door.

Angela turned just before she walked out of the apartment, winking at Brennan. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do," she laughed, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**Sorry, guys. This is just a short chapter because my exams don't finish until tomorrow.  
I've been really busy cramming but I thought you deserved to at least get to read something, so I just halved this chapter.  
Things are good with Ange again, that's positive, right?  
Stay tuned for more fluff and B&B antics. :)  
REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE. I have a beast of a History exam tomorrow that I am not ready for.  
Sigh.  
Sleep tight.**


	11. Wisps

* * *

_He who cannot light a fire knows nothing about love._

- Finnish Proverb

* * *

As soon as Angela was gone, Booth paced over to Brennan and placed his hands around her waist, pressing a kiss against her forehead. Brennan's mouth slid into a warm smile and she wrapped her arms around his neck, receiving the kiss that he dusted her lips with readily. "You don't have to be brave all of the time," Booth whispered, rubbing the tips of their noses together.

Brennan's eyes welled up once more and he wiped away the tears that slipped down her face with his thumbs. "There's not much use in moping," Brennan replied quietly, clearing her throat, "though it seems that I haven't been doing much of anything else today." Booth shook his head at her slowly, stroking her cheek.

"You aren't moping, Bones. You're human, believe it or not, and sadness is part of the package that we all come with." Brennan's tears ceased as he proceeded. "You can borrow some of my stripy socks if you like. They always do the trick when I need to brighten up my day." Brennan couldn't help but smile, a shimmer of laughter escaping her, but her expression soon reverted back to one of a solemn nature.

Booth's voice deepened. "Bones, I know that you realise your concerns about Angela and me having a relationship were illogical because of their nature alone, but do you see that it's more than just the principle of it that makes it unthinkable?" Brennan frowned in confusion.

"I don't understand what you are alluding to," Brennan stated, searching Booth's eyes. They were full of comfort and warmth.

"I mean that even if Angela wasn't your best friend, I'd still have no interest in dating her," Booth explained. Brennan felt as if the pressure in her chest was starting to reduce as she listened to his words, daring to hope that at least one person in her life wasn't going to let her down.

"You're the only one that I want, Bones, and if you aren't ready for a relationship right now then I'll wait as long as you need. Nothing is going to make me change my mind about that." Brennan's eyes were once again home to a swelling of droplets and she mentally cursed herself, blaming recent events for the vulnerable side that seemed to be taking over.

Brennan ran the tips of her fingers over his jaw, feeling the light brush of stubble that was beginning to show. She realised then that he probably hadn't been to his apartment since the fire. "Do you think we could have a nap before we eat, Booth? I just want to get a little rest first," she whispered, twining their hands together.

He noticed that she had not yet responded to his statement but he decided not to push her. She would talk about it when she was ready, if that time ever came. "Sure. Do you want me to get dinner started while you get some shut eye?" Brennan shifted her weight between her feet.

"I would prefer it if you came with me. Just in case," Brennan mumbled, averting her gaze. She needed him there to keep the nightmares away. Booth knew that it wasn't the time to tease her about the monsters that might be lurking under her bed, and instead allowed her to escort him down the hall in silence.

She was already dressed in comfortable clothing so for her the transition into bed was easy, whereas Booth had to remove his belt buckle before climbing beneath the covers next to her. He left the customary space between them, brushing the back of his finger delicately along the edge of her burned face. Brennan opened her mouth to speak but then changed her mind, rolling over so that her back was facing him.

Booth sensed that she was retreating once again and he couldn't bear to let her. "Are you sure you want to pass up on the offer of those socks?" Booth smirked, his heart dancing at her expression of happiness as she turned back to him.

"I think I might accept actually," Brennan giggled, clasping a hand over her mouth as the rare sound escaped. Booth waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Your wish is my command." He laughed, pulling himself up and hurrying to find his travel bag. As soon as Booth got up, Brennan felt a pang of loss that she couldn't shake, even though his absence only lasted a few moments. He returned in no time, having located the items in record speed.

Booth threw the socks at Brennan before jumping back onto the mattress, causing Brennan to glare at him. "Your actions are extremely juvenile at times," she protested, though her face gave way to no real signs of annoyance.

Booth poked a finger at her and then waved it in front of her face. "Admit it; you love it when I'm juvenile." Their eyes locked on the word 'love' and Brennan's cheeks tinged pink.

"I will do no such thing," she exclaimed, breaking eye contact as she wiggled her toes into the socks. Once they were on properly she snuggled back into position, seeking refuge in Booth's arms.

He was surprised at her actions but grinned, delighting in the feeling of holding her again. Brennan faced him, running her tongue along her lower lip. "I'm glad that you express no interest in dating Angela," Brennan mumbled. She gripped the fabric of his sweater loosely. "I would hate that."

His smile widened at her confession and he pulled her even closer to him. "Didn't you once tell me that jealousy was a pointless emotion?" His breath sent those familiar shivers whizzing down her spine.

"It seems that I am not completely in control of my feelings," Brennan stated hesitantly. Booth chuckled, rubbing circles along her back.

"Don't worry. It's just the effect that I have on people." He tried to charm smile her but she was having none of it.

"Seeley Booth, would you like me to exit the bed to make room for your overinflated ego?" Brennan muttered crossly. Booth leaned forward and kissed the wrinkle that had appeared on her brow.

"Come on, Bones. You know I'm only kidding. It's not something you need to be ashamed of," Booth informed her, angling her face with a hooked finger to ensure his words were being listened to. "Besides, I think you're kind of cute when your envy is on show." Brennan shook her head at Booth, sighing.

Booth was shocked that she didn't argue against his remark but as he glanced at her face he realised that she was deep in thought. "Hey, Earth to Bones," he teased, snapping his fingers. She was startled out of her reverie and she blushed again.

"Sorry. Did you want something?" Brennan could feel his muscles flexing beneath her fingertips and her breath lodged in her throat.

"Nope, I just don't want you thinking too hard. You'll give yourself a headache." Brennan closed her eyes and then opened them again slowly. She decided to let his disregard for scientific fact slide for the time being.

The hand that was caressing her back stilled for a moment, though Booth did not remove it. "I'm not sure that this is the right time to be telling you this but I think you need to hear it. Please just hear me out and try not to bolt the second I start to speak," Booth requested, his chocolate eyes exposing his fear.

Brennan gulped, if he thought there was a chance that she would run then she assumed this was something important about their relationship. She nodded uncertainly, attempting to disguise the concern that threatened to appear on her features.

"I know you say that human beings aren't designed for monogamy, but that jealousy you felt? That's your heart telling you that it doesn't care about anthropological mumbo jumbo. Don't get me wrong, Bones, I respect what you do unquestionably, but sometimes… sometimes you need to put your heart into overdrive," Booth professed, his heart beating rapidly. His body exuded warmth that was intoxicating to Brennan.

"I meant what I said about being willing to wait, Bones, I'll wait for the rest of my life if that's what it takes. No one else will ever be enough for me, don't you see that? No one else could make me happy. I'm in love with you; I have been since pretty much day one actually. It's okay if you don't feel that way yet, or if the words never come. I love you, and whatever you give will be enough. I don't care if that makes me sound ridiculously sentimental. I just need you to know that to me, you're infallible. That's why this," he paused, leaning forward to press feather light kisses onto Brennan's wound, "might as well be invisible to me."

By the end of the speech, Brennan was trembling in his arms, and though she had remained silent throughout the duration, its ending came with a tidal wave of emotions. Her body folded in his arms and her thin frame was racked with heart-wrenching sobs that made it difficult for Booth to maintain his balance, even though they were both lying down. "You really aren't going to leave?" Brennan sniffed, tears now unabashedly flowing down her face. It sounded as if his words were finally sinking in.

"I'm here to stay, Bones," he assured her. Her arms moved from their location on his torso to the back of his neck and then she was pulling him forward, seizing his lips with hers. They exchanged slow, sweet kisses until her weeping eventually subsided.

"I want to try," she whispered, smiling when she saw the grin that took hold of his face. "This area is not my speciality, however. You may have to be patient in teaching me how to adapt to a relationship format." He felt like the happiest man alive, knowing that his Bones was willing to take a chance with him.

"I don't think you need to worry about that, Bones. After all, you do have a 'disturbingly steep learning curve'." They both laughed and Booth was relieved beyond everything else that she was no longer crying. "How about we actually have a go at that nap now?" Brennan nodded, tucking her head into the groove between his head and shoulder.

Just before sleep consumed both of them, Booth pressed a kiss into Brennan's hair. "We are never going to get around to making dinner," he mumbled, and the smile that Brennan formed at his words lasted until she woke.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it took a while, everyone! Things have been really bad at the moment and I'm trying not to cave under the pressure, so writing has to come second I am very sad to say. Even so, I really enjoyed this chapter even if it is completely corny. There are a few more chapters left to go, I don't have the entire story planned and am just taking it as it comes really, though I have an ending in mind. So, it just depends on how things work out as to how long it ends up being.**

**I do hope you enjoyed the chapter because it is so hard to get the characters right. I think this chapter is very out of character but I love it anyway.**

**Please review, darlings. I'd really like to hear from you because life sure feels lonely right now.  
XXX**


	12. Fumes

* * *

_The power of absolute love is a raging fire of uncontainable majesty that consumes any and all who come too close to its flames. That fire burns wildly, aware only of itself. That is why the wholehearted and very conscious participation in the entire process of self purification is always such an integral part of spiritual evolution and transformation. Indeed, in most cases, the extraordinary leap that profound surrender always is will not occur free from the corrupting influence of ego unless our conscious participation in our own purification is intense and deeply committed. What is so miraculous, though, is the powerful recognition that that participation in the process of our own transformation is that raging fire of absolute love in action, moving in our own hearts and minds as the desire for Liberation itself._

- Andrew Cohen

* * *

Booth's eyes gradually adjusted to the room as he awoke, rolling over to find himself as the only occupant of the bed. Panic crept through his body causing the hairs on the back of his neck to stand up and his mouth to feel dry. He knew that Brennan had a habit of running from things that scared her, had his words last night pushed her over the edge?

He propelled himself towards the kitchen, stopping abruptly as he heard the gentle chords of music drifting from Brennan's stereo. He let out a sigh of relief, his heartbeat slowly returning to normal. There she was, humming to the melody and stirring something over the electric hob.

Putting his sniper skills to good use, he rolled his weight onto the balls of his feet, sneaking up behind her and snaking his arms around her waist. Brennan let out a small squeal, dropping the wooden spoon that she was holding and cursing under her breath.

Booth kissed the back of her neck tenderly and he was sure that he could feel her smiling. "You started without me," he complained, peeking over her shoulder to see what she was making.

"Well, I know how you like to get your beauty sleep," she jibed, feeling proud of herself. Booth laughed and his arms tightened around her from the vibrations.

"Did you just make a joke, Bones? See, I'm a great influence on you." Brennan snorted and continued where she left off with cooking dinner. Booth's close proximity was unsettling to Brennan; it was a strange intimacy that she had never felt before. Her emotions worried her; if she wasn't able to control them then she was weak. She couldn't be that vulnerable.

"Can't you find something useful to do?" Brennan snapped, flashing Booth a quick glance over her shoulder. Booth immediately recoiled, letting go of her and shuffling backwards, hurt.

He tried not to let Brennan see this but the slump of his shoulders and the rhythmic breaths he released told her all that he was determined to hide. She lifted the pasta from the heat and walked over to the sink, straining it in the colander, before sidling over to Booth cautiously.

Her pale complexion was flushed from the heat of the overhead lights and a trace of flour rested just above her lip. She tentatively stroked the back of his hand with her index finger, teasing her lip with her teeth anxiously. "I'm… I'm sorry, Booth. I'm just not… not used to this sort of affection in a relationship. It seems strangely foreign to me and I don't know how to react."

Booth smiled at her and kissed her trembling lip. "Don't worry about it. I'm thick skinned," he joked, brushing the flour from her face. His expression slipped and a more serious one broke through, smiling none the less. "I know that this might take some getting used to."

"You aren't upset with me?" Brennan tested lightly, scanning his eyes desperately. He laughed, pulling her close and tugging her so that their bodies were pressed tightly together.

"Not even a little. Anyway, ready to make the cheese sauce now?" Booth smirked and Brennan folded her arms, her face framed in outraged jest.

"How did you know what I was making?" She jabbed him in the chest, narrowing her eyes.

"Come on, Bones. You know it's my favourite. Plus, I suspect you have few ingredients aside from the basics that Angela picked up for you. I know we are having some sort of pasta dish and I mean, come on, this is what we do," Booth replied.

"Deductive reasoning," Brennan nodded, her eyes glinting with realisation, "you took the root of intellect." Booth shook his head in response.

"Actually, I believe it was common sense. Gut trumps logic yet again." Booth punched his fist in the air, pumping his victory.

Brennan tutted. "That being said, I do not believe that you are using common sense to its full potential," Brennan whispered innocently, her eyes filled with mischief.

"Is that so?" Booth arched his brow, caught off guard by her sudden change of tone.

"Yes. I believe that if you were applying common sense at its optimum level, you would realise that now would be a perfectly good opportunity to kiss me." Brennan's lips spread into a smile and Booth's mimicked them.

"Bones, did you just make a little joke?" He tugged her closer, their lips a breath away from each other.

Brennan succumbed to his touch. "What can I say? I'm evolving." She pulled his head down the last few inches and brought their mouths together in a passionate duel.

Some time later a half consumed bottle of wine sat open on the table next to them and the dishes were cleaned with pristine care. Their joined hands rested upon the tablecloth and they were sharing stories from both past and present.

"Hey, Bones, tomorrow is supposed to be my day with Parker and I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day with us. If not then I understand and I'll just postpone his visit until next week. I'm sure that he'd very much enjoy seeing you though." Brennan lowered the glass that she was holding and placed it back onto the surface in front of her.

She was quiet for a few moments and Booth's heart roared with anticipation. "Booth, you know that I would ordinarily delight in Parker's company and indeed I believe that spending the day with you both tomorrow sounds wonderful. However, I have some concerns as to whether a small child seeing my face in this condition would be appropriate. I don't want to scare or confuse him," Brennan explained bashfully.

"Bones, it's not going to bother Parker. I'll have a chat with him first and explain things to him but it'll be fine, I promise. He's a Booth so he loves you by default. No worries there." Booth raised their entwined fingers to his lips and kissed her long, slender digits, one by one. Brennan nodded, somewhat sceptically, still slightly unnerved about what the next day would bring.

* * *

**Argh, sorry that this took so long, guys.  
You deserve better than to be left for ages, I know, but things have been... just terrible.  
The doctors tried to put me on some meds which just made me feel so down and it made it impossible to write.  
I'm off them now and I'm using alternative methods for recovery. It's so hard sometimes, so I'm sorry if updates take a while.**

**Please review, everyone. I really, really would appreciate a boost. :)**


End file.
